Image Engine
Image Engine (also known as Image Engine Design Inc.) is a visual effects studio based in Vancouver, British Columbia. Founded in 1995, the studio specializes in character/creature design and animation, digital environments, VFX supervision, and concept art among other services. In 2010, the company was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Visual Effects for their work on District 9. Since then they have contributed to feature films and television series including Jurassic World, Straight Outta Compton, Game of Thrones, and Chappie. In August 2015 it was announced that Image Engine had merged with visual effects and feature animation studio Cinesite. Credits 2019 *Pokémon Detective Pikachu *Spider-Man: Far From Home *John Wick: Chapter 3 - Parabellum 2018 *Overlord *Fantastic Beast: The Crimes of Grindelwald *Skyscraper (2018 film) * Kin (film) * Tully * Lost in Space (2018 TV series): (#1. 10) * Lost in Space (2018 TV series): (#1. 6) * Lost in Space (2018 TV series): (#1. 2) * Lost in Space (2018 TV series): (#1. 1) * The X-Files (season 11): My Struggle III (#11. 1) 2017 * Thor: Ragnarok * Game of Thrones (season 7): The Dragon and the Wolf (#7. 7) * Game of Thrones (season 7): Eastwatch (#7. 5) * Game of Thrones (season 7): The Spoils of War (#7. 4) * Game of Thrones (season 7): Dragonstone (#7. 1) * Detroit * Logan 2016 * Power Rangers * Assassin's Creed * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV *Independence Day: Resurgence *Game of Thrones (season 6): The Winds of Winter (#6. 10) *Game of Thrones (season 6): Battle of the Bastards (#6. 9) *Game of Thrones (season 6): No One (#6. 8) *Game of Thrones (season 6): The Broken Man (#6. 7) *Game of Thrones (season 6): Blood of My Blood (#6. 6) *Game of Thrones (season 6): The Door (#6. 5) *Game of Thrones (season 6): Book of the Stranger (#6. 4) *Game of Thrones (season 6): Oathbreaker (#6. 3) *Game of Thrones (season 6): Home (#6. 2) *Game of Thrones (season 6): The Red Woman (#6. 1) *Captain America: Civil War *The X-Files (season 10) *Deadpool 2015 *The Revenant *Point Break *The Man in the High Castle (TV series) *The Last Witch Hunter *Straight Outta Compton *Jurassic World *San Andreas *Game of Thrones (season 5): Mother's Mercy (#5. 10) *Game of Thrones (season 5): The Dance of Dragons (#5. 9) *Game of Thrones (season 5): The Gift (#5. 7) *Game of Thrones (season 5): Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken (#5. 6) *Game of Thrones (season 5): Sons of the Harpy (#5. 4) *Game of Thrones (season 5): The House of Black and White (5. 2) *Game of Thrones (season 5): The Wars to Come (5.1) *Child 44 *Chappie 2014 *American Sniper *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2013 *Lone Survivor *Elysium *R.I.P.D. *White House Down *Now You See Me *Fast & Furious 6 2012 *Zero Dark Thirty *Battleship *Safe House 2011 *Immortals *The Thing *Apollo 18 *Rise of the Planet of the Apes (previsualization) 2009 *Stargate Universe (season 1): Pain (#1.17) *Stargate Universe (season 1): Space (#1.11) *Stargate Universe (season 1): Light (#1.5) *Stargate Universe (season 1): Darkness (#1.4) *The Twilight Saga: Eclipse *The Losers *District 9 *New in Town 2008 *The Day the Earth Stood Still *The Incredible Hulk *Stone of Destiny *Another Cinderella Story *Lost Boys 2: The Tribe *Tunnel Rats *Vantage Point *Snow Buddies *Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2007 *Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer *Blades of Glory *Stargate SG-1: Dominion (#10.19) *Stargate SG-1: Family Ties (#10.18) *Stargate SG-1: Talion (#10.17) *Stargate SG-1: Bad Guys (#10.16) *Stargate SG-1: Bounty (#10.15) *Stargate SG-1: The Shroud (#10.14) *Stargate SG-1: Line in the Sand (#10.12) *Stargate SG-1: The Quest: Part 2 (#10.11) *White Noise 2: The Light *The Last Mimzy 2006 *Night at the Museum *Stargate: Atlantis: Tao of Rodney (#3.14) *Stargate: Atlantis: Echoes (#3.12) *Stargate: Atlantis: The Return: Part 2 (#3.11) *Stargate SG-1: The Quest: Part 1 (#10.10) *Stargate SG-1: Company of Thieves (#10.9) *Stargate SG-1: Counterstrike (#10.7) *Stargate: Atlantis: The Real World (#3.6) *Stargate SG-1: 200 (#10.6) *Stargate SG-1: Uninvited (#10.5) *Three Moons Over Milford: Pilot (#1.1) *Stargate: Atlantis: Sateda (#3.4) *Stargate SG-1: Insiders (#10.4) *Stargate SG-1: The Pegasus Project (#10.3) *Stargate SG-1: Morpheus (#10.2) *Stargate SG-1: Flesh and Blood (#10.1) *Slither *Stargate SG-1: Camelot (#9.20)" *Stargate SG-1: The Scourge (#9.17)" *Stargate SG-1: Off the Grid (#9.16)" *Stargate SG-1: Ethon (#9.15)" *Stargate SG-1: Stronghold (#9.14)" *Stargate: Atlantis: Inferno (#2.19)" *Stargate SG-1: Ripple Effect (#9.13)" *Stargate SG-1: The Fourth Horseman: Part 2 (#9.11)" 2005 *Stargate: Atlantis: The Hive (#2.11)" *Stargate SG-1: The Fourth Horseman: Part 1 (#9.10)" *Stargate: Atlantis: Instinct (#2.7)" *Stargate SG-1: Ex Deus Machina (#9.7)" *Stargate SG-1: Beachhead (#9.6)" *Stargate SG-1: The Powers That Be (#9.5)" *Stargate SG-1: The Ties That Bind (#9.4)" *Stargate SG-1: Origin (#9.3)" *Stargate: Atlantis: The Intruder (#2.2)" *Stargate SG-1: Avalon: Part 2 (#9.2)" *Stargate: Atlantis: The Siege: Part 3 (#2.1)" *Stargate SG-1: Avalon: Part 1 (#9.1)" *Stargate SG-1: Moebius: Part 2 (#8.20)" *Stargate SG-1: Moebius: Part 1 (#8.19)" *Stargate SG-1: Reckoning: Part 2 (#8.17)" *Stargate SG-1: Reckoning: Part 1 (#8.16)" *Sci Fi Lowdown: Behind the Stargate - Secrets Revealed (TV) 2004 *Taxi *I, Robot *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed 2003 *X2: X-Men United 1997 *Stargate SG-1 1994 *Metro Cafe References External links *Image Engine's website Category:Visual effects companies Category:Technology companies of Canada Category:Companies established in 1995 Category:Companies based in Vancouver